1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer mouse and, more particularly, to an ergonomically designed computer mouse intended to maximize productivity by reducing user fatigue and discomfort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A peripheral input controller such as a mouse provides an essential key to the functioning and enjoyment of computer software programs by interpreting a user""s physical actions and communicating them to the personal computer (PC) in the form of an electronic signal input. A mouse is a so-called relative movement controller. Such controllers generally sense the relative travel of the mouse over a flat surface such as a mouse pad by resolving its motion into a pair of orthogonal vertical and horizontal motion vectors. These vectors, in turn, cause a corresponding proportional relative movement of the screen cursor or object. The new location of the cursor is entirely a function of its old position and the relative movement of the mouse. When the mouse is at rest, so is the screen cursor or object being controlled. The mouse reports the relative distance traversed by it over the mouse pad to the PC in mickeys. Mice of this type are generally utilized by repeatedly stroking or moving the mouse across the mouse pad to move the cursor in the direction of the strokes or movement.
Mice commonly utilize small wheels or trackballs or similar friction devices, the frictional rotation of which on a mouse pad tracks the motion of the mouse. In this manner, relative motion may be detected on any desk, table, or other surface. The surface does not have to be specially treated or encoded and, consequently, mice of this construction have great flexibility by reason of this virtually limitless surface compatibility. And, because of their simple design, mice are generally inexpensive to manufacture.
One of the primary advantages of relative movement controllers is the capability for precise control of the screen cursor""s movements. Precise control of the cursor is possible because the distance the cursor moves correspond directly to the distance the relative controller moves. Both the rate and direction of the cursor""s movement are in direct correlation to the rate and direction of controller movement.
A drawback is the repetitive nature of the hand movement associated with mouse controlxe2x80x94both the hand movement associated with the translation movement of the mouse and button actuationxe2x80x94is inefficient and often causes discomfort in the user""s hands and, more particularly, the user""s wrists. FIG. 1 is a side view of a conventional mouse 10. The mouse 10 includes a housing 12 that encloses the position tracking means such as the trackball discussed above and related electronics/optics (not shown). The position tracking means is well known by persons skilled in the art and will not be shown or described in detail herein.
The housing 12 has a top end 22 having a generally flat profile. A plurality of buttons including button 16 is placed side by side on the top end 22. A switch 18 is positioned underneath each of the plurality of buttons such that a switch post 20 is aligned in a substantially vertical direction. The switch 18 is electrically coupled to the position tracking means as well as other electronics enclosed within the housing 12 that convert the user""s selections into electronic signal input transmissible to the PC. A cable 14 extends from front end 26 electrically coupling the position tracking means to the PC. Alternatively, the position tracking means might be electrically coupled to the PC via wireless means such as infrared signaling. A flat bottom end 24 of mouse 12 rests on a flat surface such as a mouse pad (not shown).
The mouse 10 is used as follows. The user places his hand 30 on the top end 22 of the housing 12. The user""s thumb 38 rests on the side 29 in a substantially vertical orientation and the user""s fingers 34 extend substantially horizontally over the top end 22. The user""s fingertip 36 is positioned above the button 16. The user moves the mouse 10 from one position to another by gripping the mouse 10 between his thumb 38 and little finger (not shown) and pushing. The user actuates the button 16 by pressing the button 16 down using a substantially vertical force V. The vertical force V causes the button 16 to depress the switch post 20 actuating the switch 18.
To exert a force V on the button 16, the finger 34 must move in a substantially vertical direction. This vertical motion can strain the wrist and fatigue the user when the motion is repeated over time. Moreover, because the vertical finger motion is requires the user to lift the finger 34 off the button 16, the mouse is inefficient to use reducing productivity.
Accordingly, a need remains for a computer mouse that is efficient and maximizes productivity by reducing user fatigue and discomfort.